


【三七】願作凡人

by serenadeinmorn



Category: SNH48, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: 魔女集會/當代女大學生與撿她回來的魔女⚠️Bad Ending⚠️
Relationships: Sun Rui/Xu Jiaqi
Kudos: 2





	【三七】願作凡人

「許佳琪，你又買什麼回來了？我告訴你，這樣一點都不環保啊。」

風鈴的脆響近在耳邊，許佳琪停下手上攪拌的動作，迎聲仰起整張臉，孫芮拎著幾個快遞盒子出現在眼前，塞滿了圓弧裏的風景。她有點心虛地別開眼：「就 ...... 原材料啊，衣服啊，什麼的。」

但光聽聲音都能聽出孫芮的恨鐵不成鋼：「衣櫃裏都塞滿了，還買呢？要不是不用交房租，我們早餓死了。」

「哎呀，女人都愛美，我有什麼辦法。」她的神智都快被心虛磨光了，也不知道自己說出的什麼話，「畢竟魔女也是女人。」

話音剛落，鍋裏「噗嚕」一聲，紫色煙霧中冒著幾個泡泡。她從口袋裏摸出試紙往藥水裏一點 —— 不是她想要的，也不是給人喝的，但別的東西可以。

總算能賣出去了。要是再調出毒藥，孫芮恐怕會提傢伙來把這地下室封死，省去買原材料的錢。她抬頭正要分享這份喜悅，卻看見孫芮拿著一摞她的衣服從上頭路過。

她傻眼了：「孫芮，你去上課怎麼還拿我的衣服？」

「拿你不穿的衣服去賣，還能賺點小錢，不然再這樣下去， Duang 得先餓死。」對方說著，把衣服都塞進行李箱裏，摸了摸陽台上躺著的貓，「啪」的一下把門關上了，一點都沒給她說話的機會。

「等 ...... 」這裏荒郊野嶺的，對方是想走過去市中心嗎？她正疑惑著，外面傳出引擎發動的轟響，才想起上個月孫芮買了輛摩托車，不用再等她施個傳送術了。

許佳琪乾脆地轉回來，拿過幾個空瓶子，把藥水全倒進去以後，洗了鍋再拿了批原材料，繼續製藥。

好幾個小時後，從巷裏鑽出一個拖著小行李箱，還穿一身純白連衣裙的短髮俏佳人，頂著路人欣賞與豔羨的目光，走往街尾不起眼的雜貨店。

「歡迎 ...... 哦，許佳琪啊。你終於沒調出毒藥了？」

她乾笑幾聲，手上的動作倒乾脆，行李箱「喀」的一聲解了鎖，拉開遮布，露出裏頭的瓶瓶罐罐，「幫我看看能賣多少，我要給孫芮兒子湊罐頭錢。」

錢蓓婷只看一眼便挪不開了，彎身打量半晌，道：「你這紫色的藥水能讓動物暫時變成人啊，不留給你家那隻貓嗎？」

許佳琪想像了一下已經塞滿兩人生活用品的樹屋再塞進一個大活人的場景，感覺五官都要扭曲了，「我想 ...... 孫芮應該對大變活人沒什麼興趣。」

「那行，這瓶黑的我真不知道是個啥，回頭再試驗試驗。先付你定金，尾款等賣出去了直接寄去你那裏。」對方爽快地把錢塞進她手裏，卻沒打算就此放她走，「話說，小孔好像進了這附近的大學唸書，你要不也去上個，以後找著工作了養誰都行。」

隨著人類文明與科技的迅速，人們逐漸擺脫迷信，把魔法也歸類到子虛烏有的東西當中。魔女若是要融入社會，最好的辦法是像人類一樣生活，拿著學歷找一份體面的工作。

話是這麼說，但許佳琪把重點全放在「附近的大學」上了 —— 如果她沒記錯，這附近的大學，僅此一間。孫芮考上的大學的所在地，恰巧是魔女聚居的一帶，她這才得以結束帶著個娃到處流浪的生活，相隔十多年，與容貌沒有分毫改變的舊友再敘。

根據她對舊友的理解，讓孫芮跟孔肖吟碰上的話，會很危險。她顧不得嘮下去，乾脆把行李箱留在店裏，扔下一句寒暄就溜，傳送法陣開啟的下一秒，雙腳便定定地踩在大學後巷的土地上。

她至今記得第一次見到孫芮的情景。十幾年前，她還會大搖大擺地穿著一身魔女服在林間採藥，直到籃子塞滿了藥材，也就走到最深處的小湖，可唯獨那天，湖邊正好站了個搖搖欲墜的小女孩，眼見就要跌入湖中。

她衝上去一把拉住女孩瘦弱的手腕，結果這一拉就是十數載，她的容貌沒有絲毫改變，只有小女孩一點點地長大了，從黏住她到逐漸拉開距離，上大學以後更是經常和朋友去聚會，留她在同居的樹屋裏等到夜深。

以前的孫芮看她的眼神都是亮晶晶的，帶著嚮往和崇拜，但女孩會長大，會知道魔女不為世間所容，會知道眼前的大姐姐不會衰老，跟人類不一樣。既然與自己是不同的種族，再努力也學不來魔法，無法變成她。

人類與魔女，本來就該井水不犯河水。孫芮在保持平衡，在融入人類社會，只有許佳琪想打破種族之間的差異，與對方共度餘生。

孫芮總叨她天天花一堆原材料製藥，還都失敗了，她也只能笑著說都是試驗品，等研發出她想要的藥水，就能賺大發了。

不是賺錢，是圓了她的心願。

魔女聚會時，孔肖吟就說過她：「你這人真怪，偏要走前人沒走過的路，做這樁虧本買賣。」

她才不在意虧不虧本，她更怕身邊那個人離她而去。孔肖吟居然跟孫芮在同一所大學裏，就小孔那見著有興趣的孩子就鈎的性子，許佳琪覺得自己養大的孩子危在旦夕。

她像無頭蒼蠅似的栽進校園，但很快就被叫住了：「許佳琪，你怎麼在這？」她回過頭去看，差點沒昏厥。

孫芮挎著包，跟其他幾個小年輕走在一起，但這堆小年輕裏，有個極其熟悉的紅裙身影，正從孫芮身後探出頭，好奇問道：「孫芮，你認識這漂亮姐姐啊？」

「呃，嗯，平常挺照顧我的。」分明是不希望別人再追問下去的語氣。

許佳琪的右邊臉幾不可聞地抽搐了下。她居然被孔肖吟說是「漂亮姐姐」，到底誰才是姐姐啊？把怪異的感覺壓下去，她假裝不認識其他人，問：「你們是要去哪嗎？」

孫芮還沒說話呢，孔肖吟便搶話了：「去 ktv 玩呢，姐姐要一起來嗎？有美女在，我們也玩得盡興一點。」

許佳琪一怔，反應過來後，無視孫芮明晃晃地讓她拒絕的眼神，笑著應了下來 —— 看來，孔肖吟也有話要對她說。

ktv 包廂裏唱得興起，孫芮慫恿著別人高歌幾曲，沒注意到身後，許佳琪便悄悄溜到洗手間，避開紛雜的人聲。孔肖吟隨後也跟了過來，映在洗手台的鏡中，正站在她身後。

兩個魔女對著鏡子來了一出眼神的碰撞，孔肖吟輕笑，開了話頭：「大孫還挺好的，配你這個憨憨，倒是誰都不虧。」

「 ...... 」她洗手的動作頓住，只有水龍頭還在汩汩冒水，「你沒打孫芮的主意？」

「我可是你孔姐，情場得意，現在沒興趣撩木頭了。」對方的話讓她寬了心，可一個吸氣，又揪緊了她的心臟，「再說，魔女跟人類又不可能在一起，我費那個勁幹嘛。」

許佳琪知道自己很傻。

魔女大抵都是聰明的，懂得趨利避害，不把與人類的羈絆放在心上。她在遇見孫芮以前也那樣，但看著自己照顧的小女孩漸漸長大，出落得漂亮，說話也直爽，她漸漸生出一個魔女不該有的心思。

她想跟孫芮長相廝守，一起變老。她不想再當不老的，與人類隔著一道鴻溝的魔女了。

明明把孫芮撿回來時，還是個了無生氣的人類孩子，一身的襤褸，她本著善良大度的心把人救了，好好的供著吃住，結果淪陷的是她 —— 憑什麼啊，對方都沒對她這天仙般的姐姐著迷，怎麼她就陷進去了呢？

第一個知道這事的人是錢蓓婷，畢竟人家是魔女和地下集市間的紐帶，她是過去討藥水配方的，但小錢送她的只有一句：「傻成你這樣的，前無古人了。」

前面說了，魔女都很聰明，那她大概是第一個想放棄自己的魔力與漫長壽命，就此變成凡人的魔女。

那就由她來開魔女的先例。既然沒有配方，她便翻找古書，哪怕藥水效果跟她想要的只有一丁點符合都要記下；原材料買了一批又一批，天天在家裏搗鼓能讓自己變成普通人的藥水，雖然迎來的是數千次的失敗，但她還有時間。

只是，在每個孤獨的夜晚眺望星空時，總會想這樣做是否值得 —— 畢竟她有些時候都覺得孫芮不是人類，更像木頭成精，任她怎麼撩撥都不開竅。

「哎許佳琪，你怎麼喝成這樣啊？」

等孫芮把她喊回神，她才發現眼前光影恍惚，依稀能看見桌上擺著幾個透明酒杯，睡意侵襲腦袋，便左搖右擺地倒在旁邊的肩膀上，聞著熟悉的淋浴露香閉上眼睛。

昏沉間雙足似乎懸空，纖細的皮骨橫在大腿下，硌得不太自在，她以為是多年前騎的掃帚又回來載她了，嘟囔著往前一抓，隔著短袖的肩骨觸感讓她清醒了一瞬。

秋夜拂來的風帶著微涼的溫度，也帶著女孩身上清新的淋浴露香，俏皮地劃過臉頰，在耳尖處用淺緋色上了一筆。

「你 ...... 」怎麼背著我啊。喉間的乾涸讓許佳琪沒能把話說完，耳邊只聞得樹葉簌簌，還有自己亂章的心跳。

「醒啦？」背著她的人輕輕問了聲。「你等會啊，這裏偏僻了點，我把你背到大街那邊打車。」

許佳琪指尖都伸出一截，準備好開個傳送陣了，聽孫芮這麼一說，便神差鬼使地悄悄收起手指，繼續窩在對方的背上，聽著自己心裏蹦蹦跳跳的響動。

她這可是合法偷懶，畢竟現在酒都沒醒，迷迷糊糊的，要是搞錯目的地，或是亂耗魔力，不就拖累彼此了嗎？多靠一會又不會怎樣。

「許佳琪。」

孫芮的聲音裏摻了一絲不自然，但再古怪的語氣到了醉鬼的耳邊都分辨不出來，還在聽自己心跳的人應了一聲：「嗯？」

「 ...... 你的心咋跳那麼快，要去醫院嗎？」

話音剛落下，她下意識鬆了手想要彈開，倒差點讓背著她的人摔一跤，她只得重新圈住對方的脖子，搖了搖頭，髮絲擦過髮絲，留下丁點餘韻。

那之後，通往地下室的蓋子惱羞地關了好幾天。裏頭的人一直不出來，只能聽見熬藥水的噗嚕聲，偶爾夾雜著輕聲的哼唱。

直到腳步聲邁到外頭，「咔嚓」一聲替屋子上了鎖，木蓋才小心翼翼地掀起一角，探出一雙四處張望的眼睛，眼尾上挑，像生得一副好皮囊的小狐狸。

反正狐狸跟魔女都不是人。

另一個女主人不在，只有從櫃頂跳下來的貓跟她對視一眼，晃晃尾巴，了無生趣地走開了。

頭頂上的小門合上，風鈴孤零零地搖了幾下，許佳琪回到只亮著幾盞油燈的地下室裏熬藥，書頁翻來掀去，在揭到最後一頁時低嘆：「怎麼就調不出讓我變成人的藥呢。」

要不是為了調這破藥水，她跟孫芮早就能換個大房子，讓 Duang 在貓爬架上開玩了，也不用窩在這樓齡多年的小樹屋裏。她正感嘆著如流水般揮霍出去的錢，櫃子上傳來一陣突兀的鈴聲，差點把她嚇得手一抖，把勺子直接丟鍋裏了。

心有餘悸地拿過手機，按下接通鍵，她開口：「怎麼啦？居然打電話給我。」不是她瞎掰，她們這些活得久的魔女不太習慣用現代科技，小錢向來很體貼，如果沒什麼要緊事，找隻烏鴉飛過來傳信便是；現在撥號過來，肯定是有重大消息要告訴她。

訊號另一端的嗓音也不負所望，直接擱下一句：「五折回來了，說有要事找你，你快過來店裏啊！ ...... 」後面還朝旁邊說了些什麼，隱約傳出些「賣」、「賺」之類的字眼，卻沒等她開口就掛了。

許佳琪拿著個勺子在鍋裏攪拌片刻，還是沒忍住想飛去找人的衝動，跟大鍋自言自語般道：「我就離開一會，你能自己熬好的，對吧。」然後隨手披了件單薄的小外套便拉開小門，目的地直指錢蓓婷的雜貨店。

但與其說她是去見吳哲晗，倒不如說她是為了得到對方手上的情報。相識多年，兩人早就走上截然不同的道路，但許佳琪還是在對方赴洋學醫前求了一個人情。

替她找到能讓魔女變成普通人類的配方。

當時對方還打趣她，小小年紀不止收心，還把真心交出去了，但自己讀的是人類醫學，應該很難接觸到相關的記載。

「沒關係，你替我留意著就行，我就先欠你一個人情了。」

而如今，希望的心火在即將燃盡時又添了把柴火，火光源源不息，連帶著她眼裏都閃著光，把眼前兩個魔女嚇得不輕。

「這、這是怎麼啦？」後花園裏，錢蓓婷下意識地往後退。

吳哲晗倒是一秒恢復氣定神閒，也不做無謂的寒喧，從包裏掏出一個文件袋，交到許佳琪手上，「無意間看到的，字跡舊得有些褪色了，但應該能幫上你的忙。只是，你得謹慎想一下，值不值得這樣做。」

她都攤牌了，還有什麼不值得的？許佳琪頂著滿腦疑惑解開繩子，抽出幾片羊皮紙，卻在辨認出上頭的字跡後陡然安靜了，眼裏的笑意褪得乾乾淨淨。

錢蓓婷見眼前兩人都一臉凝重，乾脆湊過去看個熱鬧，看清楚上頭寫的材料以後，深蹙著雙眉道：「這是不是騙魔女來殺的把戲啊？哪個魔女能想出來放血，這不是要自己的命嗎。」

殘缺的藥方上列了不少材料，其他的都還好，至少能吃，但最後一項是魔女本人心臟附近的血液，還用紅色墨水圈起，看得三個人寒毛直豎。

許佳琪緊緊抿著唇，給了錢蓓婷一肘子後，指尖點在那些字上 —— 上頭寫的是魔女用的語言，人類怎麼可能對上魔女的暗號，還能編撰出這麼一張配方。

剩下幾張紙都是實驗日記，數百年前的魔女跟她抱持著同一個願望，中間那句「終於成功了」看得她心裏發緊，但越看到後頭，她的手越是發顫，險些連紙都抓不穩。

附近響起收拾的動靜，吳哲晗臨走前留下一句：「你若是要放血的話，就來找我吧，這事關乎性命，不能兒戲。」

孫芮扭開鎖孔，走進屋裏，差點被黑暗中坐在桌前的身影嚇一跳，待看清是誰後一顆心才定下來，只是怪異感湧上心頭。

「許佳琪？你怎麼不開燈？」詢問沒得到回答，她也只能先開燈再說。「啪」地一下，頭頂上柔和的燈光照亮了屋子，只是背對著她的身影看起來比平日都要單薄 —— 許是幾天沒見，對方又不會照顧自己，在地下室沒好好吃飯吧。

她手上提著兩份外賣，都擱到桌上，把比較小巧的一份推到許佳琪跟前，拆開自己那份飯盒打算開吃的時候，卻發現對方沒有反應，只垂著眼睛看桌子。

...... 這是中邪了？不對啊，她是魔女，什麼邪物能打過她。

「咋啦？」

把脖子往前抻了下，對方總算回過神來，往後面的椅背一挪，門牙咬著下唇，眼裏寫滿了糾結。

不說就拉倒吧，孫芮也餓了，管不得別人。夾起一塊肉片往嘴裏放，肉汁的甜味讓貧窮的當代女大學生差點淚灑當場，但她正吃得興起，對面坐著的人突然就朝她搭話了：「如果你發現，有一個魔女喜歡你，那你會跟她在一起嗎？」

這都什麼奇奇怪怪的假設啊，孫芮扒拉著飯盒，心不在焉地回道：「我認識的魔女就你一個啊，哪有魔女會喜歡我。」

莫非是替她那些朋友問的？但也不該來問她吧，她又沒喜歡過別人，沒試過的事誰又說得準呢。

「我啊。」

哦，是許佳琪喜歡 ...... 喜歡誰來著？孫芮一個激靈，在對方姣好的臉龐上打量半天，只感覺那雙深邃的眼睛像要把自己吸進去似的，起了一身雞皮疙瘩，下意識就搖了搖頭。

許佳琪好歹是把她養大的，差一張紙就能當她養母了，突然上來說喜歡她，比密室逃脫裏的鬼都要讓人毛骨悚然。

「那如果我是人呢？如果我變成人類，你會喜歡我嗎？」對方說話時一直看著她的眼睛，一動不動，彷彿想要捕捉什麼能讓人燃起希望的細節。

可惜，她不能給。她只能看著對方眼裏的光一點點黯淡下去，用一句「你就忘了吧」作結，又躲進地下室裏。不同的是，裏頭再也沒有傳出熬藥的動靜。

......

...

弧月之夜，是魔女們穿上正式的魔女裝，聚在一起狂歡的時刻。

錢蓓婷正點著人頭，一聲輕輕的「算上我」從耳邊掠過，她看著窈窕的身姿難得披了袍子，在空出的板凳上坐下，一時間腦袋空白，忘記自己數到哪了。

稀客落座，其他魔女自然也是驚詫的，坐在旁邊的戴萌直接就朝人問：「今天怎麼來了？你平常不都在家等小孩的嗎？」

許佳琪白了她一眼，沒有說話，周遭氣壓一下子降低了。這下大家都知道這主現在不太好惹，還是別撞槍口，任由她倒酒開喝。

「來來來，澳門荷官在線洗牌了啊。」

錢蓓婷幾下倒飭後，一副牌被擱到桌上。一條條不同的手臂輪流抽卡，有抽中真心話一臉悲痛的，也有抽中大冒險，差點一氣槌磕在別人頭上的。眼見除了許佳琪都玩過一圈了，第二輪正要開始，本來在喝酒的人使勁擱下酒杯，引來全場的目光，女子悄悄抬頭，眼裏那點點水光讓魔女們都慌了神。

「哎，別哭啊，誰拿塊紙巾！」

孔肖吟掏了掏衣袋，抽出一塊紙巾遞到對方手裏，順勢坐到旁邊空出的位置，附著耳朵低聲問：「攤牌了？」

許佳琪帶著鼻音「嗯」了一聲。

「現在就說出來，你是何必呢。」她蹙起眉。這丫頭真是太傻了，喜歡上人類不算，還選擇在這時候跟當事人攤牌，孫芮能答應她才奇怪。

袍子底下一陣響動，一張紙被塞進手心，她打開一看，瞳孔猛地收縮，總算明白對方大晚上跑過來抽抽噎噎的原因。

許佳琪是想賭吧，如果孫芮能夠接受她的感情，她便冒著生命危險取心臟附近的血，湊齊能讓魔女變成凡人的藥材。人類的壽元不長，不然她也不用日夜熬藥，一秒也不能放過似的試驗自己的作品。

「 ...... 她還，刻意避著我，即使我在窗前守到快天亮，她還是沒有回來。」被手指攥著的袍角起皺，許佳琪挨在她的肩膀上細語，語氣像割手的花瓶碎片，一刀刀劃在心上。

「小孔，你們千萬不要 ...... 喜歡上人類，那太傻了。」

她願作凡人，她卻不領情。

孔肖吟最近一次見許佳琪是在機場，對方拖著個大行李箱跟她打招呼，神情卻跟以前不太一樣了：會愣愣地看著行李落到櫃位後的傳輸帶上，會在航班信息的板子前呆站一會兒，沒有了以前的調皮勁。

「我就去散個心，反正魔女活得這麼久，總能再見的。」唯一露出的笑容，是對她說這句話的時候。

是啊，魔女活得真久，久得接觸過的人類都生了白髮，她們依然青春靚麗，歲月並沒有在她們身上留下任何痕跡。

孔肖吟依舊去大學上課，她跟孫芮就在隔壁系，偶爾碰見了還是會一起去玩，在間隙偷瞄一眼對方，總能捕捉到對方發愣的神色。

不得不說，也許是兩個人一起生活久了，這發愣的樣子跟許佳琪不止一丁點的像。

她聽說孫芮搬到附近的學區房了，一人一貓生活得愜意，還聽說許佳琪不時會把生活費匯到對方帳户上，盡了一個監護人的責任。

她們以前住的樹屋偶爾會有姐妹去打理，有次錢蓓婷在匆匆間把任務推給她，她便無奈去了一趟，指使自己的掃帚把屋內屋外打掃了遍。在打掃地下室時，因為環境太昏暗，她便點起一簇火照著，卻眼尖地看見，櫃子上一堆瓶瓶罐罐後有一截紙張的小角，用的還是現代印刷的白紙。

她想起許佳琪說過不喜歡用白紙，說是質感沒羊皮紙好。這屋子裏能有誰把留言悄悄藏起呢？她也不用猜了，直接抽出那張白紙，偷看孫芮寫了什麼。

孫芮也不是會寫一大段煽情話的女青年，但簡潔的幾行字，卻看得她移不開眼。短短幾句道別，卻偏要在最後加上一句折磨人的話，她好像能理解，為什麼許佳琪會為了這麼一個木頭，想盡辦法也想變成凡人。

因為木頭也並不是真的木頭。

『我也曾喜歡過你。』

她攥住紙張的中間，一使勁就能撕開，但猶豫片刻，還是放回原位，等著也許不會再來的人發現它。


End file.
